He is mine
by Yulya18
Summary: Will Graham was raised alongside Hannibal Lecter and now they are engaged. Will is the happiest creature in the world, but is Hannibal? What happens when Alana and Hannibal's hidden relationship is known by Will?
1. Kiss me

**.**

**...**

**Chapter 1: Kiss me**

**...**

**.**

_A/N: This is another story based on a scene from Turkish drama "Aşk-ı Memnu" (Forbidden Love)_

* * *

"Come on, Will. Its late."

"I'm not sleepy, Hannibal. Let's do something before bed."

"I'm tired, Will."

"Please. Just for a bit. I know… play for me."

"What?"

"Play something for me. I like it when you do."

"We are going to wake everyone. Will."

"Please."

Hannibal sighed, following Will to the piano room. They both sat in front of the grand piano and Hannibal started playing a light melody. He could feel Will looking at him and he couldn't stand it, so he closed his eyes without stopping his playing. They continued that way for several minutes and just as Hannibal was about to finish the piece, he felt Will's fingers touching his chin.

He couldn't deny he liked that tender caress. Will had always had lovely soft hands. Typical Omega hands, great for caressing and nurturing. But no, he couldn't allow Will to remain so close to him. It was wrong, but his smell was so intoxicating...

"Please tell me this is not a dream, Hannibal." - Will whispered with tears in his eyes.

"It's not a dream, dear Will." – Hannibal lifted his hands and kissed them sweetly.

"Hannibal?"

"Yes, Will?"

"Will you kiss me?"

"I am kissing you." – he kissed his hands again.

"I mean a real kiss. My first real kiss."

"Will..."

"We are engaged. One day we will be husbands and you haven't tried to kiss me yet."

"Will, let's not rush this, ok?"

Will lowered his gaze, slowly withdrawing his hands from the others grasp.

"Will..."

"It's ok, Hannibal." – Will stopped him, covering his mouth.

"Please, don't be mad." – Hannibal pleaded.

"I'm not." – he smiled, using the darkness to cover the falseness of it. – "I'll go to bed now."

"I thought you wanted me to play."

"I'm sleepy. I think all that alcohol didn't agree with me after all." – he stood up and went to his room.

Hannibal sighed with relief once Will left the piano room.

He knew Will loved him and had loved him all his life. And Hannibal loved him too.

He just didn't love him the same way.

His love wasn't the kind of love an Alpha ought to fell for an Omega or even a Beta, he could only see him as the little Omega he had grown up with.

Will's stepmother on the other hand...

He didn't have enough words to describe Alana Graham.

Only one word came to mind whenever he thought of her.

_Goddess_.

His late uncle's wife was a goddess sent to entice him and tempt him until he was willing to do anything just to be near her, a fact she knew almost from the beginning her marriage to Will's father and had taken great advantage to nurture.

She had been both flirty and distant with him. Playing all her little games until he couldn't deny her anymore and had to take her for himself one night they were both alone in the house. That's was the night their hidden affaire had begun and it would have continued thus had his uncle not discovered them.

Unfortunately his uncle had been so shocked by the discovery, he had a fulminating heart attack that finally killed him.

Even though he had been devastated by his uncle's death, the man who had taken him in after all his other relatives had avoided him, Alana ended up convincing him that it was the perfect time to be together without anyone's interference.

Of course, it wouldn't be easy.

The beautiful Beta needed to keep up appearances so from that moment their romance continued being illicit, despite Hannibal's insistence of them becoming public.

And then, just when he thought he had finally had convinced her that it was their time, his uncle's will had been read. Of course, some money, houses and possessions had been left to his widow, but the majority of his uncle's great fortune had been left to his only son, William, to be kept under his stepmother's care until he finally married.

When she found out the agreement, Alana had been furious.

She was a frivolous woman and naturally had expected her husband to leave almost, if not everything, to her. She had clearly underestimated her husband's love for his Omega child.

And that was when she devised a terrible plan. One it had taken her a long time to convince Hannibal of.

He was to make Will fall so deeply in love with him that he would accept to get married. Then after he had gotten him with child after one of his heats, they would dispose of Will and keep the child and the fortune all to themselves.

Hannibal had been horrified the first time he heard her plan.

He was aware of Will's love for him and despite everything, he didn't want him harmed. But Alana could be very convincing when she wanted to and in the end Hannibal had started flirting here and there with the young man, leading him to believe that his greatest dream was coming true.

And now, two years after the death of his uncle, he was now engaged to Will and continuing a romance with Alana.

However, there was something Alana hadn't imagined would happen.

Neither had Hannibal.

In the two years since the beginning of their plans, Will had turned from an awkward looking young man into a lovely Omega. His face had lost all the baby fat, showing now high cheekbones and pouty, red lips. And his eyes, they had become the most mesmerizing eyes Hannibal had ever seen.

He wasn't the only one to notice, though.

People who previously had described Will simply as cute, now looked for ways to catch his attention. He had become a very sought after Omega and hadn't it been for his engagement to Hannibal, someone would have already tried to claim him and share his heat with him.

And Hannibal wasn't the exception.

He didn't know when, but little by little he had started seeing Will as a potential mate and not only as a child.

The way he moved, the way he danced, the way he smiled and was always kind to everyone, had made Hannibal start desiring him. And if previously his dreams had always been filled with Alana and the passion they shared, now they were filled with images of Will. Images of him talking with him, laughing with him, walking side by side, and the worst, the ones of Will's naked body right next to his, his belly round with their child and his body exhausted from their lovemaking.

That's why this night had been terrible for him.

Will had asked him for his first real kiss while his only thought had been about having Will straddle him and take him right then and there.

"Why are you here sitting in the dark?" – a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Alana. You scared me." – he replied, turning in the bench to face her.

"I saw you through the window with baby Will."

"Don't call him that. He's not a baby anymore."

"No. He is not. He is ready to get married now."

"Let's talk about this tomorrow, ok? I'm tired."

"No. We are talking right now." – she said, coming closer to him. – "Don't you see, my love? We are getting closer to our goal. Soon we'll be together forever." – Alana came finished closing the distance between them and kissed him passionately. Hannibal responded by instinct but his heart wasn't really into it. All he could think about was Will and their promise of marriage.

"Make love to me, Hannibal."

"What? Right here?" - he asked incredulously.

"Yes. Right here." – she took off his jacket and was now working on his belt.

"Alana, stop. We can't do this here. Anyone could see us."

"Everyone is sleeping. And I need you, Hannibal. So much." – she whispered against his neck, undulating her body against him.

"Alana, please." – he groaned, feeling himself becoming hard despite his reservations.

In the end, he threw her on the couch and took her fast and hard, praying that no one listened to them rutting like animals in the room.

Will, on the other side of the door, watched everything with tears running down his face, not believing what he was seeing. He only left his spot by the door when the couple inside finally got dressed and made to move towards it, returning to his room as silently as possible and with his heart broken beyond repair.


	2. To my advantage

**.**

**...**

**Chapter 2: To my advantage**

**...**

**.**

_'It can't be possible. It can't be possible. It can't be possible.'_ That thought kept repeating in Will's mind.

He had returned silently to his room and swiftly got under the covers in case someone came looking for him, but even now, hours after having witnessed his fiancée and his stepmother having sex, he couldn't believe what he had seen was the truth. Not only the romance part, but also them having sex in the house.

"Hannibal..."- the Omega kept whimpering, crying for the cheating alpha.

He had loved him from the first time he saw him, so many years ago, when both Will's parents had been alive. Hannibal had been the only surviving member of his family and the accident that had taken his parents from him had been so traumatizing that it had turned him into a very quiet child, one who never played, or talked or asked for anything.

It had taken him many years to gain his confidence as a member of the family and by then, Will had already been convinced they would be together when they were older. He had even told his beloved mother that, confiding in the Omega woman with everything his little heart held dear. The woman had only smiled at his confession and assure him that if they were destined to be together, they would be.

Unfortunately, his mother died the following year, leaving a hole in the family that wouldn't be easy to fill. There were now two Alphas in the house, his father and Hannibal and little Will, the only Omega. And for many years they had been happy.

Until his father met Alana Bloom, a Beta female that started working in one of his companies, and married her.

Will hadn't been sure about her from the beginning, but he hadn't dare say anything to his father, not wanting to hurt him and also because he didn't want to hear the man confessing his wish to have more children apart from an Omega. He was sure that answer would end up killing him.

So he watched them get married and at first everything had been alright, if a bit tense.

But soon after, Will started noticing his new stepmother's weird behaviour. She would travel regularly, going on shopping sprees and partying with her many friends. His father hadn't minded at first, but then Alana got pregnant and he had asked her to change her lifestyle in preparation for their child. Will didn't know what happened, but not soon after, Alana returned home having lost the baby and his father had been devastated but eventually he had forgiven her.

Not long after that event, things got even more complicated at home. Alana continued traveling more and even Hannibal kept disappearing at all hours. His grades dropped and he was on the verge of being expelled from university.

And then it happened.

Just after Will had finished his first year at university, William Graham Sr., his beloved father, suffered a heart attack and passed away, leaving Will all alone and surrounded only by Alana and Hannibal.

The sensible Omega suffered from his father's loss and if it hadn't been for Hannibal's support, he wouldn't have been brave enough to go on. Hannibal became his rock, his safe haven in that cruel world. But despite relying on Hannibal for many things, Will began to notice how he and Alana sent each other heated looks whenever in the same room. That's when the thought came to him that they were having a relationship. So he started searching for clues. Even when he allowed Hannibal to court him.

However, he wasn't ready to find them rutting like beasts, confirming all his worst fears.

"No... he is mine. Hannibal is mine." – he whimpered, biting his sheets to stop himself from screaming.

_'If you are destined to be together, you would be.'_ came his mother's words, instantly calming him. And he remember the certainty in his little voice when he had pronounced his intention to marry Hannibal.

"He is my destiny, mother. He is my destiny. He is my destiny" – he repeater over and over until sleep finally claimed him.

And from the following day, Will did everything in his power to claim Hannibal for himself and to wrestle him from Alana's arms.

He began by changing his wardrobe. Gone were his loose shirts and pants, giving place to fitted clothes that accentuated his body, especially his long legs and enticing neck. He also changed his hairstyle, going for a popular haircut for Omegas. However, the biggest change were his glasses, opting now for contact lenses in order to enhance his eyes.

The first time Hannibal had seen him, he nearly didn't recognize him. And Alana, thought trying not to, looked green with envy. Will had pretended not to notice anything was amiss and with an innocent kiss to Hannibal's cheek, he departed from the house without telling anybody of his destination.

Soon enough Hannibal grew suspicious of his outing and insisted on accompanying Will, growing increasingly jealous at the way more people kept looking at his fiancée and feeling the need to stake his claim before everyone.

"I think we should go back home." – he said on one particular outing. They were sitting in a little café and several men and even some women had sent sweets to their table. Will was calling too much attention and Hannibal didn't like it at all.

"I like it here." – the younger man objected, clearly enjoying the many desserts.

"I need to check some things at one of the companies. I'll leave you at home and go."

"You can go if you are in a hurry. I still want to take a stroll through the riverside."

"Will."

"Okay, okay, if you insist. But next time you want to come with me you'd better be free or I'll just continue with my day without you." – Will agreed, greatly enjoying the fury in Hannibal's eyes. And just to anger him more, he took the time to thank the people who sent him the pastries before departing the establishment.

After that, Will continued evading Hannibal as politely as possible, delighted at seeing the man more interested in following him around than ever before.

His next step was then to start parading around the house in his underwear, by accident of course, being caught by Hannibal several times. Will always made sure to touch Hannibal's body on his way back to his room, leaving the man staring at his retreating back.

There was even one night when surprisingly they were at home alone as Alana had a gathering with many of her uptight friends. Will had gone to the kitchen for something to drink and just as he was taking some juice out of the fridge, a shadow appeared, startling him and making him drop the pitcher.

"Don't move, Will." – Hannibal ordered him, coming closer and grabbing him by the hips. He lifted him as if he weighted no more than a feather and sat him on the counter. – "Are you hurt?" – he asked, touching Will's feet for any sign of glass in them.

"No. At least I don' think so."

"You must always wear footwear when you come to the kitchen, Will. Many things can happen." – he reminded him once again, as he had always had the tendency to walk barefoot through the manor, resulting in many injuries along the years.

"You just need to not scare me like that again and I won't have any accident." – Will laughed from his seat.

"You think it's funny? I'll show you funny." – Hannibal warned him, tickling his sides mercilessly. Will laughed hysterically, trying to escape Hannibal's torture.

Only when the man released him did they noticed the position they were in. Will was sitting right on the edge of the counter, with Hannibal between his legs. Will blushed and tried to separate their bodies, but Hannibal's eyes stopped him.

"Hannibal?"

"Will..." – he tried to close the distance between their faces, but Will stopped him by pressing his chest with his little hands. – "I need to kiss you, Will." – he confessed.

"Are you sure?" – Will asked in a whisper, not believing the situation. – "You said we didn't need to hurry."

"Just... one... kiss..." - he objected, finally pressing his lips to the other man's. They were soft and he felt excitant running through his body when he felt Will shivering in his arms before putting his arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

"Hannibal..."

"Yes, dear Will?"

"I want more." – and this time it was Will who brought Hannibal to him, kissing him fervently. Hannibal kissed him back and soon, they were devouring each other.

Hannibal made Will wrap his legs around his waist and was practically carrying him, rubbing himself softly against the other's member. Will couldn't stop his moans at the exquisite sensations running through his body. Never had he felt such pleasure was possible. And it was only a kiss!

"Will ...we ... we need to stop." – Hannibal tried to free himself, but Will simply crossed his ankles above the other's back, refusing to let him go. – "Will..."

"Do you really want us to stop?" – Will panted, moving his kisses from Hannibal's lips to his neck. Hannibal's response was to push him against a wall and rub himself against him more insistently.

"No... but we need to... God, we need to...to stop…" – he replied, but he wouldn't release Will either.

With much effort Will remembered his plan and it was the only thing that gave him the strength to free himself from the delicious feelings he was experimenting. He reminded himself that if he wanted Hannibal to desire him and love him and only him, he needed to keep focused. He still needed more time.

"Put me down, Hannibal." – he whispered in his fiancée's ear and Hannibal, though reluctantly, did it. – "Thank you, my love."

"What for?"

"For such a lovely kiss." – Will pecked him one more time and then left him there, standing with a grin on his face in the middle of the kitchen.

The following months went the same way. Will would flirt with Hannibal and the man would get jealous at all the attention he was being paid to by strangers. Hannibal even insisted on accompanying Will to university once he found out several classmates where vying for his attention, uncaring of his betrothal to him.

In truth, Will couldn't have care less about the others. Hannibal was all that mattered to him and if theirs had been a normal courtship, without the shadow of his stepmother between them, Will would have been happy to be left alone by all but Hannibal. But he also couldn't deny that the man's possessiveness excited him, as Hannibal wouldn't miss a chance to touch him or kiss him either in public or in a hidden corner of the manor.

Fortunately, they saw little of Alana during that time as the woman was busy with her travels abroad and didn't bother to check on them, trusting Hannibal to be completely faithful to her.

And her absence is what gave Will the opportunity to put in motion the last part of his plan.

The most important one.

The one that would bind him to Hannibal forever.


	3. This is our design

**.**

**...**

**Chapter 3: This is our design**

**...**

**.**

Over the last few months, Will had started lowering the dose of his suppressants. Obviously, Alana had been of the idea of him taking them in the first place, at least until his wedding to Hannibal, in order to avoid them losing control and procreating while still single. Of course, Will now knew better, which was why he had been drinking less and less of the foul medicine. He needed to get his heat and soon.

So besides lowering his dosage he had also made sure to acquire heat inducers, just in case. Those had not been easy to come by and had cost an exorbitant amount of money, but nothing was good enough for his own happiness. In would all be worth it in the end. Now he just needed to wait for his body to be clean from the suppressants.

The chosen day was just after Alana left for a new shopping trip with her army of sycophants.

Will woke up bright and early and took a long bath, taking special care to wash off the scent blockers he used and leaving his skin as soft as possible. And just before leaving for breakfast, he swallowed two of the heat pills he had taken out the night before.

"Good morning." – he bid Hannibal as soon as he entered the dining room and kissed his fiancé's cheek, pressing his lips as close to his mouth as he could get away with. Hannibal responded by pulling the young man into his lap and kissing his lips heatedly. Will, delighted, responded in kind, rubbing his scent all over his man.

"Good morning, Will." – Hannibal said after releasing his lips, only to bury his head between his neck and shoulder and inhaling deeply. – "You smell divine, dearest."

"Thanks, Hann." – Will blushed, caressing the man's hair with his fingertips. – "Shall we eat?"

"Sure. Meanwhile you can tell me what you'd like to do today."

"I think I'd like to stay home today."

"Is everything ok?"

"Yes. I just feel like staying in today. I feel weird."- Will confessed.

"Weird?"

"I think I'm going to get the flu or something."

"You do seem a little flushed. It's better that we stay in."

"Are you staying with me?"

"Of course. Unless you don't want me to..."

"I want you to." – he smiled at his fiancé.

"Well then. Let's finish breakfast and find something we can do together."

"Thanks, sweety." – Will leaned over his seat and kissed Hannibal's cheek again. The alpha smiled back, pleased at having made his Omega happy.

.

* * *

.

A couple hours later, the pills started working and Will began to feel feverish. They were just about to finish watching a film when Will suddenly stood up and ran to the nearest bathroom and lowered his pants, noticing his underwear was wet.

He was producing slick.

He was going into heat.

"Will are you ok?" – Hannibal asked from the other side of the door.

"Hannibal, don't come in." – Will warned him though he actually wanted him to enter and take him right there and then.

"Will, I can smell you. Oh, God, you smell amazing." – Hannibal tried to open the door and was on the verge of kicking it down in order to get to the delicious aroma of his betrothed. – "Open the door, Will."

"Hannibal..."

"Open the door, dearest."

A few seconds later, the door opened and there stood Will, naked as the day he was born, trembling with barely contained passion.

"Will..."

"I need you, Hannibal." – Will said, throwing himself into his beloved's arms. Hannibal caught him and carried him to his bedroom, laying him on the cool sheets and admiring the marvelous sight of the young man writhing on his bed.

"Hannibal... I need you... need you..."

All Hannibal wanted was to ravish the man under him, but just as he was about to do it, Alana's face came to his mind. He suddenly remembered her treacherous plan to dispose of Will and how she would react to the knowledge of him and Will consuming their relationship.

No. He would not allow anyone to hurt his Will. No one would hurt his perfect Omega.

Not even him.

"No, Will. We cannot do this." – he stood up and started pacing through the room.

"Hannibal, please. I need you."

"I can't, Will. Please go to your room and lock yourself in." – he pleaded, not daring to see the young man for fear of losing it and taking him. His smell was already driving him crazy and he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to contain himself.

"Please..." – Will was now kneeling on the bed, begging Hannibal to see him. To make love to him. To love him.

"Go, Will." – he repeated, unknowingly breaking Will's heart in the process. The young man, embarrassed and humiliated, stood from the bed and held onto the sheets to cover his body.

"Do you love Alana so much that you won't even allow me to fight for you?" – he asked in a broken voice.

"What?" - Hannibal turned to see him, finding Will closer to him than he expected.

"Is your affair with her so important that no matter what I do, you'll never see me as a potential mate?" – at Hannibal's stunned silence, he continued. – "I have tried anything in my power to show you we'd be perfect together and still you prefer her?"

"Will..."

"Answer me, Hannibal." – he urged him, trembling now in fear of the other's answer. His happiness depended on that answer. – "Tell me, please."

But Hannibal remained silent. And with that silence Will received his answer. He took one step back, the another and another and opening the door, he ran to his own room, heavy tears running down his face.

He was just about to close the door when Hannibal appeared, closing it with force.

"Get out... get out, Hannibal."

"Will, listen to me…"

"There's nothing to hear. Leave me alone."

"I can't do that, Will."

"Please, Hannibal..."

Hannibal silenced him with his lips. The Omega struggled in his grasp, but his heat and his love for the man won in the end. He hooked his arms around the other's neck and responded to his kiss eagerly.

"Please, Hannibal, don't leave me... never leave me..." – Will pleaded pecking his lips and rubbing himself against his hard body.

"Never. You are mine, Will. You will always be mine."

"And Alana?"

"To hell with Alana." – Hannibal surprised Will with his words. He stepped back and refused to allow Hannibal to come close to him, no matter how much he needed the man's presence near him that instant.

"Really, Hannibal? After being lovers for so long?" – Will questioned him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you, Hannibal! I saw you two fucking in the piano room the night you denied me a kiss." – at his shocked expression, he carried on.- "And I figured out many things that made sense after that night."

"Will..."

"That's why I plan all this."

"Will..."

"I changed my clothes. I did everything I could to entice you. To show you I was the perfect person for you. That we were perfect for each other. Anything to keep you away from her and into my arms."

"Will..." – Hannibal tried to speak once more, but Will continued talking.

"And if nothing we have been going through these last months is true and it has been just a plan for you two to get rid of me then stop it. Leave me alone and I'll just leave this house forever." – Will claimed, barely holding himself together. He was shaking so bad and Hannibal's smell wasn't helping him. But he had to remain strong, at least until Hannibal left his room.

"You are not going anywhere, Will." - Hannibal imprisoned him in his arms, backing him into the edge of the bed and reclining him on it when his knees buckled. – "You are mine, Will. And I take care of what's mine."

"Alana won't..."

"Forget about Alana. By the time she returns to this house we will be mated and far away from here."

"Hannibal?"

"It's true, Will. I've been with her for a long time. Far more that what I feel comfortable admitting. Even when your father was alive." - Will was shocked and tried to free himself but the other man wouldn't budge. – "Listen to me, Will! I know I've done things that will shame me for the rest of my life. But having you here with me is not one of those things. I want you. I need you. I love you, Will."

"You love me?"

"Yes. I didn't realize how much until you left my room in tears." – he began, brushing away the remaining tears on his pretty face. – "But I can't let anyone hurt you. Not even me."

"You've never hurt me, Hannibal."

"I have, Will. I have been unfaithful to you and you have been nothing but sweet and caring and..."

"Shhh... what are we going to do now, my love?" – Will wondered, filled with trepidation. – "She would never let us get married. She'll never let you go."0

"Do you trust me?" – Hannibal asked him and he immediately nodded. - "Let's get married."

"What? Today?" – he was going into heat and couldn't leave the house until it had passed.

"No, not today, but as soon as your heat passes. Will you be my husband, William Graham?"

This was the first time Hannibal had talked about their marriage. Ever since the beginning of their courtship everything had been organized by Alana and according to her, all the planning took a long time and as such, their marriage had to wait. But now here was Hannibal wanting to get married as soon as possible. How could he say no to that?

"Yes. I'll marry you, Hannibal Lecter."

After that, no more words passed between the lovers. Hannibal pulled the sheet covering Will and admired his young, soft body before kissing him everywhere, from his lips to each of his toes. Will was a moaning mess by the end of such caresses and was all but begging Hannibal to take him.

The alpha lovingly prepared his virgin Omega, introducing one finger first, and then two and three. He also couldn't help groaning at the heat and the tightness of Will''s body, fearing shooting his load as soon as he penetrated his fiancée. That's why it was so important to him that Will orgasm first before claiming him. He needed to see him lost in ecstasy from his touch or he would go mad with pleasure.

Soon though, Will felt like screaming at Hannibal for taking so bloody long. But just as he was about to voice his displeasure, Hannibal changed his fingers with his cock, making Will see stars.

From then on, the two lovers lost themselves to each other. Hannibal felt the urge to mark Will, to not let him leave the room without visible marks of their joining. And Will was of the same mind, scratching his lover's back and arms every time the older man pushed into him.

"Hann... Hannibal... more... harder..." – he kept pleading, needing his Alpha to ruin him completely.

"Will..." – Hannibal complied with his wishes, needing to prove to his mate that he could give him everything he wanted from him.

"Breed me, my love. I wanna have your pups. Give me your pups."

"Yes. Yes... you are going to give me gorgeous children." – Hannibal roared, pulling out of Will and turning him around, thrusting inside him and begining to move instantly. Will could only hold onto the sheets, moaning hysterically at the new angle and depth of the penetration.

"Take me, William. Take my knot."

"Yes... yes! Yes! Give me your knot!"

"Good Omega... perfect Omega... taking my knot so good..."- Hannibal groaned, holding onto the other's hips to push deeper and faster into him. He could feel his release getting closer and needed Will to come with him.

"I'm... I'm coming... oh, God... Hannibal!" – Will screamed, staining the sheets with his seed and immediately feeling Hannibal's knot entering him, followed by the essence that would now identify him as his mate. And when Hannibal bit his neck, he didn't feel any pain. He was so turned on that the bite only enhanced his orgasm, almost rendering unconscious.

Both men lay down on the bed, waiting for their breaths to calm down. Hannibal, not wanting to crush Will under him, moved them to their sides, licking his neck to close his bonding bite.

"Are you ok, dearest?" – he asked, caressing Will's belly, imagining that a new life was beginning to take root in the young man's womb.

"Perfect, my love. It was perfect." – Will sighed, covering Hannibal's hand with his own. – "Thank you."

"Once your heat is done, we will get married." – Hannibal started revealing his plans, certain that Will needed to be taken away from that house. – "We'll go wherever you want. You''ll be able to continue your studies. We'll buy a large house and fill it with children and laughter and love…"

"What about my inheritance? Alana will never want me to have my father's fortune. Hers is nothing compared to mine."

"You know once you marry you shall receive it. Or if you'd prefer it, let her have it, Will. I'll take care of you. I'll give you everything your heart desires." – He reminded him, as he was also heir to his deceased family's fortune.

"No! Once we get married, I will fight her for what is mine. For what was my father's. And she can rot in hell for all I care."

"Then I'll help you achieve it." – Hannibal promised. – "I'll help you get what is yours."

Will only smiled, hiding his face in the pillow. Now that he was finally mated, it was only a matter of time for him to have it all.

Soon Alana would regret trying to take his mate from him.

Soon they would get married and begin their happily ever after.

Soon he would be carrying his Alpha's child.

Soon they would live in a different city, in a different country, in a house full of love and with their children living happy and free of unscrupulous people.

Will would make sure of that.

And his future husband would too.

But for now, he could rest peacefully, waiting for their next round of sex, sure in the knowledge that he was now under his Alpha's protection and he would never, never let anything bad happen to him.

It was his design.

.

* * *

.

A/N: This was the ending of this little story of mine. R&R! :D


End file.
